


The Babysitter

by kitaguess



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Babysitter Johnny, Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Minor masturbation, Smut, Soft at the end if you squint, Top Seo Youngho | Johnny, slight cum eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 17:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitaguess/pseuds/kitaguess
Summary: Haechan goes home for vacation only to find out his parents ditched him and now he's stuck with a person he hasn't seen in years, Johnny his babysitter. Nobody told him that this was going to be one long ass ride~





	The Babysitter

Summer vacation after my first year at college I was excited to go home and spend time with my family, only to find out later that they had gone on a month long vacation, and I would have to stay with Johnny. I wasn't too excited about that because I'm in college now, I can look after myself. Unfortunately my parents didn't think so and so I found myself at his house. He was older than me by a couple of years and used to babysit me when I was younger. He was hardly in the house during the first week, so I kept to myself mostly. 

One afternoon I was reading some fanfiction and got horny. And since Johnny wasn't home, I figured might as well unwind. I was lying on the bed fully naked, hand fisting my hard cock, eyes scrunched up in pleasure. I was so close and in my own little bubble of ecstasy that I didn't hear him enter. I increased the pace, and after a loud cry, I came-cum spurting all over my chest. I was heaving as I came down from my high when I heard the floor creak. I was so embarrassed. I'd been seen at my most vulnerable. Johnny had been watching. I jumped off the bed and down to the side away from him saying 'sorry, sorry, sorry'. I felt my face getting hot with my shame.

He told me it was OK and apologized for barging in. He said he should have known better that to burst in on a young boy with time on his hands and laughed. That made me feel better, but I was still hiding myself down by the side of the bed and wishing he'd go away. But he didn't. He started asking me about what I was doing, how long I'd been at it, did I like it? Stuff like that.  I answered the questions even though they were very personal. Somehow he made me feel more comfortable about the situation. He was so nonchalant about it. He told me about a time when he'd been caught jerking off when he was younger. How an older man had caught him and it had ended up with them giving each other hand-jobs but didn't go into details. My hand dropped down to my lap as I sat there on my haunches listening to Johnny tell his tale. When he got to 'and some other stuff' he stopped talking and came round to my side of the bed and reached a hand down.

"Come on Haechan, if you're still going to do it, at least be comfortable." I reluctantly took his hand and he hauled me to my feet. He was so much bigger than I was, so it was easy for him to lift me. Just the thought of how much power he had over me got me all hot and hard again. Johnny kept hold of my hand and looked me up and down. My cock was stiff and I made a feeble attempt to cover it up but it was impossible. Anyway, when I tried it, he told me not to; he said he wanted to see everything. He turned me around and told me I had a cute ass. Bent me over slightly and ran his hand lightly over the curve of it. Then he turned me back to face him. He still held my hand in his. I hung my head down so as not to look at him looking at me but then his other hand came into my view and he took my erect cock into his hand. "So much nicer when someone else does it for you, right Haechan?" But it DID feel nice to have someone else jacking my cock. I mumbled something that was a reluctant agreement.

"Lay down" he told me, so I lay on the bed and he knelt between my legs, pushing them wide. I looked down the length of my naked body and watched as he jerked me off. He was looking up at me while he stroked my cock. And he kept up a running commentary. "You like this, Haechanie?" "Nice to have your cock stroked, isn't it?" "You have a cute cock. I like it." I blushed even more at that. I laid back and closed my eyes. I wasn't going to last long. For the second time that day I came with a cry, squirming in over sensitivity as he kept stroking me dry. I moaned a bit. With my eyes closed, I sensed him moving up on the bed so he was laying along side me. Then I felt his fingers running up my belly and chest.

"Have you ever tasted it, Haechanie?" "What?" I was confused. "Tasted your cum?" he clarified with a slight glint of amusement in his eyes. I was surprised by the question. "No, never hyung." He moved his fingertips up my body then I felt them against my lips. "Try it..." His fingertips gently moved along my closed mouth, coating my lips with the cum he'd collected. I kept my mouth closed though still a bit unsure. "Go on, Haechan... you might like it. It's OK. Just lick your lips... lick my fingers..." I parted my lips slightly and traced my tongue along them. Brought my own cum back into my mouth and allowed my taste buds to analyse the flavor. It was different. Nothing like I'd ever tasted. It was weird to be tasting my cum. But just a little smear on my lips didn't tell me enough...I opened my mouth and my tongue found Johnny's fingers. I was going to lick them but Johnny pushed two fingers into my mouth and said I should suck. I closed my mouth around his fingers and sucked. Sucked the cum off them. By then I was getting really turned on again. There was something about sucking his fingers...And Johnny was getting turned on as well. He was moaning quietly and making lots of encouraging noises next to me with his fingers in my mouth.

I rolled over onto my side now facing him, still sucking his fingers and reached down to feel his hand rubbing himself. We were looking into each other's eyes now. My hand was on top of his as he rubbed himself until he moved it away. Then I felt it on top of mine, directing how I should stroke him. He moved my hand up to his belt and I got the message. Still sucking his fingers, I started to work on undoing his trousers. Drawing the belt through the loops and through the buckle... finally getting it loose. I undid the button and pulled down his zipper. Slipping my hand behind the waistband of his boxers... it was awkward and so I bashfully asked him "I wanna touch you too Johnny" "Should I get naked too then my sweet Haechan?" I nodded, still sucking... sucking as he pulled his fingers out of my mouth and quickly stood and stripped off. I lay there watching. Watching as he exposed his big dick. Smooth and hairless. Johnny quickly lay back down next to me and my hand searched for his cock immediately. 

We were face-to-face again but I wanted to take the same position that he had used on me. So I scooted down the bed and knelt between his legs, looking up at him. I took his cock in both hands and started stroking up and down. I felt so good. Big and stiff. "Can I suck it?" I asked him, licking my lips in anticipation. "Fuck yes Angel" he groaned out, throwing his head back. I didn't say anything then, just lowered my head and took the head of his big cock into my mouth. Felt his hands reaching down and holding my head there as he began gently rocking his hips upwards. "Sweet lips. Fucking hell, your mouth was made for this Angel." I took him deeper into my mouth. "Yes baby, suck me like that." I sucked and licked and my fist round his shaft moved up and down and he gently held my head and moved his hips up and down in time with me. It was so erotic for me. I'd never considered how nice it might feel. Maybe not to everyone, but I was discovering that I really enjoyed sucking his cock. I felt him tense and could tell he was going to cum. I didn't know what to do but wasn't sure that I wanted it straight into my mouth.I pulled off him but kept my open mouth just above the head of his cock and stroked up and down faster and faster. 

When he came his whole body went rigid and his hips lifted off the bed. His cum spurted out of his cock onto my face and lips and some into my open mouth and it dribbled down over my knuckles gripping and stroking his hard shaft and down onto his balls. I swallowed what had gone into my mouth. Enjoying the taste of his cum now. Enjoying it so much I wanted more. I took his cock back into my mouth and licked along the entire length, Licking off his cum and swallowing. Then I went down and licked it off his smooth balls. Finally I sat back up on my heels and we stared at each other as I licked the cum off my hand. Putting one finger at a time into my mouth and drawing it back out. "Shit, you are going to be the end of me Angel" he said while looking at me with a new found interest. "We got almost whole month to test out that theory Johnny" I replied cockily. He just broke down in a fit of laughter at that. 

He reached for my wrist and pulled onto him. I was lying on top and my little stiff cock was rubbing against his big one. When I was completely lying on him our faces were close. He brushed his lips all over my face, licking up the cum that he had shot onto me. Then I felt his hand reach up around my back... take the nape of my neck gently in his palm and he pressed my lips down onto his. Kissing me. Johnny was kissing me. I opened my lips and he pushed his tongue into my mouth. Holding me tight and locking his lips hard against mine and his other hand came up and I felt it on the small of my back pulling me down onto his so our hard cocks rubbed tightly together. His hand moved down and I felt him caressing my ass. Kneading it, squeezing my cheeks. It felt great and he kept on for several minutes. French kissing me as I was grinding my cock against his, enjoying the massage my ass was getting.

Then he started to slowly move his fingers between my cheeks and I felt his seeking out my virgin hole. As his fingertip brushed lightly over my opening, a thrill ran through my body. That felt amazing. Better than when I did it to myself. I wanted more. I broke from his lips and lifted myself onto my forearms. Looking down into his eyes, I silently pleaded. "I figured you would like this" he said with a smirk on his face. His fingertip rested against my asshole and I puckered it and pressed out a little and it was like my whole being was trying to get him to push into me. I spread my legs so that they were either side of his beefy thighs, Johnny reached a hand over to the bedside table drawer and managed to extract a small bottle of lube. "This will make it feel better." he said and flipped open the cap. He reached behind me and I felt cool liquid seeping down between my cheeks. He dropped the bottle next to us on the bed and then his fingers went back to my ass, teasing the rim and then slowly entering with his index finger. I rocked back against his hand after some time, craving more. "You can add another one" I moaned out to him, and he complied. Slipping another long finger into me stretching and scissoring me open. 

"Ah...AH" I screamed as he hit my prostate. "Please hyung, I need you in me. I want you to fill me up. Wreck me. Make me forget my own name." I was speaking out of pure lust, I craved more from this man. I wanted to be ruined by this man. "Lay down Angel" he all but growled. I lay myself down on my stomach and he grabbed a couple of pillows placing them under me so my ass would be lifted. He got up behind me, fondling, kneading squeezing, massaging the cheeks of my ass. And he knelt lower and stuck his tongue into me. I felt the cool wetness and the stiff tongue and it drove my desire to another new level. "I want something inside! I want your cock! Fuck me. Fuck me now. Put it in, Put it into me and fuck me." I was so gone at that point I didn't even care how desperate I sounded. He positioned himself at my entrance and put on a condom, lubing up. Slowly inching in so that I wouldn't be overwhelmed. When he finally bottomed out, it was all I could do to breath properly. I had never been so stuffed in my life. He stayed like that in my warm heat for a couple minutes to help me adjust to him. 

"Please hyung" I said impatiently, "give it to me." With a low groan he lowered himself down into me and began driving his hips. I felt him going deeper and deeper into my ass and his hot breath was on my neck. It wasn't long till he found my prostrate hitting it in rapid succession, and soon I was cumming. It was more intense than any orgasm I'd ever had. Feeling his thick cock stretching my ass in and out as the cum shot out of my own cock onto the pillow below me. He kept his angle and pace and the cum kept flowing out of me. It must have lasted nearly a minute. And then I felt him going faster. His arms snaked round under me and he held me so tight I could hardly breathe. Faster and faster, harder and deeper, his cock went in and out and in and out until he gasped into my ear... "...going to... cum." I lifted myself in time with his thrusts. Bucking up to meet him. And then his body tensed and he came inside me with a loud shout. Squirted his cum up my ass over and over until he was spent. 

Johnny collapsed down onto me with his cock still buried. I lay below him, feeling the wetness of my cum spread on the pillow, and then the wetness of his cum as it began seeping out of my ass and trickling over my balls. Feeling fucked out and alive like never before. "Do you want to do it again hyung?" I asked him already hoping this wasn't just a one time thing. "Do you?" he asked. "Yes please. It felt so good. I liked giving myself up to you. Maybe next time I can ride you." "You were amazing Angel" he said pulling out of me, "and we will definitely have to try that out, but not that's for another time. I need to clean us up and get us something to eat."  "Can we watch a movie and snuggle too hyung" I asked, feeling a little shy considering all the vulgar things I said. He looked down at me and smiled, "Of course Angel, anything for you." 

THE END.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I think I need a little softness at the end of each story, because they all deserve love. I hope you enjoyed this fic and stan NCT~


End file.
